sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Jezz V.S. The Internet
Hello, and welcome to the official forum spot of local fan character, Jezz the Hedgehog's first spinoff game! Characters Heroes Main/Playable *Jezz the Hedgehog/Jezz.EXE **Perfect Jezz.EXE *Shelly the Hedgehog/Shelly.EXE **Super Shelly.EXE Support *Grif.EXE *Shadic.EXE Villains Main *???/???.EXE Fads *Chuck Norris.EXE *Weegee.EXE *Tails Doll.EXE *Shoop Da Whoop.EXE *Nazo.EXE *Awesome Face.EXE *Malleo.EXE Plot Two weeks after the events of Jezz of Time 2 had passed, Jezz and Shelly decided to go on vacation. After saying their goodbyes to their friends at Soleanna, they went to Apotos to spend their vacation. Within three days, a Tails Doll appeared. Jezz and Shelly knew that the real Tails Doll was almost harmless, but they had noticed something weird about this one: It was KO'ing the locals like they were nothing! Jezz and Shelly used one of their signature Team Strikes to defeat it, because normal attacks didn't work. Jezz began to notice the place looked a little wonky after that, and so a new adventure begins... Stages Tails Doll Terror Coming Soon... Comments No, I will not be taking auditions. The bad guy and good guys have already been planned. Besides, Jezz and Shelly were supposed to be on vacation.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tails Doll? TAILS DOLL?!! WHY THE TAILS DOLL?!!! HE'S A FREAKIN' JOKE!!!!! I COULD KILL HIM OVER AND OVER 'TILL I DIE!!!! I CAN BUILD THE OXYGEN DESTROYER!!!!!!! THE WHOLE WORLD WILL GO DOWN WITH US!!!!!!!!! EVEN CAPTAIN FALCON DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS THING OR EVEN NAZO!!!!!! GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!! Super Guy 100 =) ........ Whut? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Akamia. It's just that my mom threatened to leave me. ='( ........ Whut? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, Super Guy. However, whatever that was, it was definately very random.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why, but the title reminds me of a certain comic book. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Really?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You're gonna need more characters... Super Guy 100 =) Yeah is he gonna fight 7 evil internet fads? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the secret is "who released them?". Hint: It's not Eggman at all! Nowhere close to Eggman.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'm not gonna guess in case I get it right and spoil the surprise. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way, Super Guy, aside from the internet fads and the secret bad guy, Jezz and Shelly are all I need for this game.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 2 against 7? That's certainly a no brainer! Super Guy 100 =) It gets better. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep... wait, how do you know? ;P Joking, of course it gets better!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 08:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just guessing already sounds interesting though. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 11:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting on Shelly's opinion. (I'm quite sure she has been watching all this, though... xD)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, what I meant by "She threatened to leave me" was that my dad accused her of being drunk when he had no proof and they went ape s**t about it. Super Guy 100 =) ... Oh. O_O' Gosh...--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I probably shoulda commented on this earlier ^_^| But I think that this is an awesome idea, Akamia. And (not that you didn't already have it) I grant you permission to use Shelly in this fanon however you life. If you need my help on anything, just lemme know. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ''']] 03:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Shelly. :)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC)